The disclosure relates to a battery control device, a battery control method, a battery pack, an electronic apparatus, a battery control program and a control circuit.
A secondary battery gradually decreases in dischargeable battery capacity (discharge capacity) as charge/discharge is repeated. In a recent lithium ion battery, the discharge capacity decreases down to approximately 60% as the charge/discharge is repeated 300 through 500 times. Therefore, a charging/discharging count is one of indexes indicating a deteriorated state of the battery. In information equipment such as a personal computer and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), however, it is a general practice that the battery is charged with electricity without discharging the electricity to the end in order to avoid a loss of data. As a result, there must be a discrepancy from an actual value depending of how a charging/discharging count is counted. There is a method of counting one when integrating the electric current and if a fixed quantity of electricity is discharged, and also counting one when an integrated charge current quantity reaches a specified value. Another method is that a voltage at charge starting time and a voltage at charge ending time are converted into the charging/discharging count. Still another method is that the discharge capacity is integrated and then converted into the charging/discharging count.